


The tables are turned

by Laramie



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie





	The tables are turned

There wasn’t much Patsy could do about her situation. Nobody was interested in what the  _ interviewer  _ had to say - they just wanted to hear from the person she was interviewing.

Every day was the same. “Go on,” she parrotted. “Tell me more,” she parrotted. An actual parrot could be substituted to do her job, and nobody would notice. Nobody ever asked about  _ her _ life.

That was until she interviewed a young biographer.

“I’m sure you have plenty of stories to tell,” the biographer said with a wide smile.

Patsy looked at her with surprise.

“You could probably write a book of your own,” she went on, unbidden.

“And I’d call it ‘tell me more’,” Patsy quipped. The audience laughed. Patsy glowed.


End file.
